


close all the gaps (between you and i)

by running2yuta (castellanewt)



Series: Right From The Start [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Background Relationships, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soccer AU, Sports Rivalry, Tennis AU, top!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellanewt/pseuds/running2yuta
Summary: Though he tried not to, he couldn’t help but look at the tennis court. In what world it could beat soccer, Yuta had no idea, but he was still curious.





	close all the gaps (between you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i have very limited knowledge on sports in general, if things are way off then please just ignore it (or leave a comment so i know if i ever write more for this universe). everything in this is fiction, an alternative universe that i wrote about simply using the names and characteristics of nct members. the title is from 0 mile by nct 127.
> 
> i wrote this in about 10 hours, and i feel as though some parts are rushed but i just wanted to post it lol. i also planned an extended ending, but i feel like it finished at the right time. if the response is positive, i'll consider writing and posting the extended ending. hope you enjoy :-)

Yuta leaned his body against his locker in a desperate attempt to let his breath catch up with him. He closed his eyes and took one deep breath to regain composure before turning around. As expected, he was faced with ten pairs of eyes glaring at him so intently he almost felt the need to look away again. Nakamoto Yuta, however, would never stand down from confrontation.

“What do you call that, captain?” Johnny asked from the back of the crowd. The anger in his voice had subdued compared to what he was screaming down Yuta’s ear just minutes ago. Yuta’s ears were still ringing.

Yuta stared directly into Johnny’s eyes, “Every team has a bad game from time to time.” He assured firmly.

“From time to time?” Jaehyun spat, “This is the fifth game we’ve lost in a row. What’s up with you lately?”

The venom in his voice stung but Yuta kept his stance. He felt cornered, isolated; his throat too choked up to form a legible sentence or a good enough explanation. In all honesty, there wasn’t a reason – which was what probably hurt most. He had no idea why he was failing, why the team kept losing, why he couldn’t lead them better. Jaehyun was still glaring and Yuta couldn’t force himself to look away.

Johnny sighed loudly, “Alright. Forget it, guys, just make sure you all attend practice in the morning,” the group groaned in unison, but Johnny continued, “Don’t complain, we need all the practice we can get. The tennis team will catch us up if we’re not careful!”

The group of soccer players laughed, but Yuta’s eyes snapped up. “In what world are the tennis team relevant,” He snarled.

“Calm down, cap’” Jaehyun smirked, “Save it for the pitch.”

And with that, the team dispersed to their respective lockers to finish up for the night. Yuta exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding before turning around. His hands fumbled with the locker, shaking as he entered the combination. So exhausted, so tired, so stressed. His team had been right – they were losing all their games, and he couldn’t give them an answer as to why. He overworked himself, and for a second his brain pondered on the idea of that being the reason. Those thoughts were shaken away instantly, if he didn’t work hard how else would the team succeed?

The grey locker creaked open, and Yuta slowly pulled it open the whole way. Before anyone could notice, his hand slipped in to pull out the pink post-it that was becoming a regular theme after his games. His eyes scanned the room, double checking that no one was looking before reading the text.

_You won in my eyes, superstar. See you later? Xx_

For the first time all night, Yuta couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

-

 

 

The apartment door swung open before Yuta could even reach into his bag for the keys. As usual, he was met with the same beautiful sparkling brown eyes to which he’d become so accustomed to staring into. Sicheng gave him a sympathetic smile, before hastily pulling him into his embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Sicheng whispered against Yuta’s hair whilst tightening his arms, “I wish I could help. You must be under so much pressure.” His arms ran down Yuta’s back, pressing his fingers gently every now and then to relieve the built-up tension in Yuta’s back.

Yuta rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, “It’s fine, I’ll get over it. Maybe there’d be a better team captain, I should hold try-outs-”

“Excuse me,” Sicheng cut off, abruptly pulling himself away from Yuta. “You, the star player, the champion, the one and only Nakamoto Yuta – think you’re not good enough?”

Yuta blushed, the heat rising quickly as he stuttered out a response.

“Baby,” Sicheng cooed, “I know you’re stupid but that was the next level.”

Yuta thinks he earned being shoved to the floor.

 

-

 

It had started two years previous, when the newest rumour on campus was how the college sports teams were receiving more funding. After the successful renovations of the arts building (Yuta would know, his roommate Ten never stopped talking about how incredible the updated dance studio was), the higher-ups decided that it was only fair to bring it to sports as well. As the captain of the soccer team, Yuta agreed. He was sick and tired of deflating balls, frayed nets and sharing one shower that ran cold after thirty seconds of use. He, and the team, deserved it.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, cap’, we’re not getting all the money,” Jaehyun warned, “I heard that they’re trying to give other teams the same momentum as soccer. Like, roller-blading and swimming. Shit like that,”

“Hey,” Johnny whined, “I had a good run on the swimming team,”

Yuta’s two best friends, Johnny and Jaehyun, had been made through soccer. On the first day of first year, when him and Jaehyun were the only two who didn’t laugh when Johnny managed to hit himself in the face with the ball four times. They’d been inseparable since, and were currently sat at their usual spot at the end of the field where they were mostly out of sight. Johnny was tying bits of grass together, throwing every odd one at Jaehyun whilst Yuta watched the practicing teams.

“A good run? You almost drowned on day three and blamed the lifeguard.” Jaehyun snorted. Johnny threw a piece of grass at him.

“Hey,” Yuta interrupted, “Since when did we have a tennis court?”

All three sets of eyes turned at once towards the open court at the other end of the field. A single, long net divided the two halves. Six people were lined up at the side-lines, all wearing identical white outfits and holding neon yellow rackets.

Jaehyun turned back to face Yuta, “Since we had a tennis team.”

Yuta rolled his eyes, “No shit, Sherlock. Since when have we had a team?”

“Since that one Chinese kid joined and set it up. I heard they’re something, alright. Talks about them rivalling the soccer team, if that doesn’t get your shorts in a twist.” Johnny winked at him.

Yuta had no idea who they were on about, which wasn’t unusual. He kept to his friends and didn’t really care about anyone else. Johnny and Jaehyun on the other hand, had eyes and ears everywhere and regularly kept their friend up to date on whatever was going on. However, a tennis team had never been brought to his attention before and he wondered just how out of the loop he was.

“As if a couple of dudes with rackets can rival us,” Yuta announced, standing up to brush the grass off his knees. Jaehyun reacted with a low whistle whilst Johnny assured him that it was a mixed team, not just boys. Yuta picked up his bag and swung it across his back, bidding his friends goodbye as he made his way across the field.

Though he tried not to, he couldn’t help but look at the tennis court. In what world it could beat soccer, Yuta had no idea, but he was still curious. As he passed, he noticed that Joy from the cheerleading group was playing quite the match against someone he’d never seen before.

“Hey Joy,” Yuta yelled, and her red hair spun as she turned around. Her smile fell into a scowl as she noticed who it was, but Yuta continued, “Quit cheerleading?” He asked mischievously.

“In case you forgot, idiot, the seasons over. We don’t have anything to cheer for so we’re on break until September. And unlike some of us,” Joy nodded her head, indicating that she meant him, “We aren’t all up our favourite activities ass, and like to try other things. Like me, with tennis.” She flipped her hair once more and turned back to focus on her game.

Yuta laughed to himself as he walked away, not noticing the one pair of eyes that were following him.

 

-

 

Yuta’s first encounter with Sicheng wasn’t a pleasant experience, but it wasn’t bad either. It had been less than a fortnight after he discovered the tennis team’s existence. It had also been in the college convenience store of all places.

Yuta stood in the food aisle, conflicted by the amount of choice he had for dinner tonight. It wasn’t often he cooked in, he usually ordered takeaway with Ten whilst watching re-runs of reality TV. For once he fancied a change like the strong independent college boy he was. Indecisive, but still strong and independent regardless.

Eventually, he picked up a chicken meal. As he did, however, a small voice behind him made a noise that sounded like a sob. Yuta spun around and found himself face to face with someone who wasn’t looking at him, but the chicken meal in his hand.

“Uh,” Yuta began intelligently, “Hi?”

The boy was a little taller than him, but much more slender and lean. His hair was deep brown, matching his soft rounded eyes. He was a little bit beautiful, Yuta thought, as he blinked a couple of times to confirm the assumption. The stranger snapped out from whatever daze he was in, looking up at Yuta and giving him a sad expression. Yuta’s heart missed a beat.

“Hello,” the boy said, “Is there any more of those chicken meals?” he asked.

Yuta looked behind him to check, scanning the variety of food that was on sale. “No,” he confessed, as he picked up another random packet for himself, “But you can have my one. I don’t mind, I just picked any.”

The boy’s eyes lit up as he accepted the meal, his lips stretching to form a smile. Yuta might have stopped breathing for a second as they made eye contact again.

“Thank you,” He said, shifting the chicken so he could comfortably extend his hand as an introduction with another breath-taking smile, “I’m Dong Sicheng.”

A lightbulb in Yuta’s head switched on when he heard the name. The new Chinese guy that set up the tennis team – finally he could put a name and a face to the unknown character.

“Tennis team, right?” Yuta smiled as Sicheng nodded quickly, “Nakamoto Yuta,” he introduced himself and shook Sicheng’s hand.

“Oh,” Sicheng replied, his tone coated with realisation, “I’ve heard about you.”

 His smile dropped significantly, and Yuta could probably guess why. Yuta didn’t exactly have the best reputation amongst the college crowd. He was sarcastic, honest and quite up-front, all qualities that not enough people appreciated in his opinion.

“Yeah,” Yuta acknowledged, “But you should form your own view on me, I think. Don’t listen to people like Joy. She’s just bitter because I wouldn’t go on a date with her,” He began walking to the cash register to pay for his food.

“Why?” Sicheng called out behind him.

“Because,” Yuta laughed, “I don’t swing that way,” he said, not bothering to turn around for Sicheng’s reaction.

 

-

 

Yuta didn’t think much about the cute boy he’d met from the tennis team. He wasn’t really a fan of overthinking, and decided it wasn’t even that big of a thing. Just two people introducing themselves to each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Yuta can also not confirm or deny that he would shift his hopeful eyes over to the tennis practice more often than not.

The saddening truth was, there was a bit of rivalry. The soccer team didn’t like how much recognition the tennis team was getting. Most held the belief that the soccer team was older, more superior and experienced, and the tennis team didn’t even have a year under their belt. In return, the tennis team believed the soccer team were all intimidating and too cocky. However, that was the extent of it. The student body and newspaper and pretty much everyone except the teams themselves, all took it miles further and labelled them like an American high-school movie-esque conflict. This also had a significant impact on most of the players, who though didn’t admit it, lived for drama of any sort.

It was after practice one day, where Yuta stayed behind to make last minute adjustments to the upcoming game plan and to perfect his own technique. Exhausted, he sat on a bench at the end of the pitch to re-tie his shoelaces and have a break before going back to the game.

“You’re really talented,” a voice spoke up from behind him. Startled, Yuta turned around to see Sicheng who was still in his tennis uniform.

“Fuck, Sicheng, I jumped out of my skin for a second,” Yuta chuckled awkwardly. Sicheng beamed at him and joined him on the long bench.

“Sorry. For watching without permission and sneaking up on you,” Sicheng apologised.

Yuta waved his hand to say forget about the apology. They sat in silence for a few seconds, the air heavy and uncomfortable as they tried to think of something to say.

“The tennis team,” Sicheng cleared his throat, “They don’t care too much about soccer talent. They just hate you for the sake of it. But from what I’ve seen, you’re good. Seriously – hey, stop laughing,” he gently pushed Yuta’s shoulder.

“A compliment on my technique from a tennis player who knows nothing about soccer,” Yuta laughed loudly, “But thanks. I’m captain for a reason.”

“Yeah,” Sicheng agreed.

They remained in that spot, not talking, not practicing. The awkwardness slowly melted off after a few minutes, although the heaviness remained. It was as though they were both expecting something to happen. Some sort of huge scandal to break out for even being seen together talking, exchanging mere words. That was how their college was.

Eventually Sicheng spoke. “I hope this isn’t weird, and maybe it’s just for the thrill of it or the rebelliousness it comes with, but I think you’re… something,”

For a second, Yuta’s thoughts drifted to what Johnny said when he’d first told him about the tennis team. Johnny had been right; the tennis team was something. It felt weird for Yuta to be assigned the adjective, too.

“Something?” Yuta asked. The atmosphere wasn’t the joke-y ambience he’d grown used to, and it sent a chill up his spine. Yuta refused to meet Sicheng’s eyes, which he could sense were staring directly into his.

“Something,” Sicheng confirmed, “Hey?”

Yuta regretted it instantly when he looked up. From Sicheng’s stare alone, his heart sped up. In all his life, he’d never seen eyes that pretty, not even Taeyong from English who he’d pined over for a year. Their eyes locked in place, not moving and barely blinking. Like they wanted to savour the moment, like it was going to get up and run at any time. The only noise was their breathing, which somehow made everything more terrifying.

Sicheng reached out hesitantly, his delicate hands coming to rest against Yuta’s cheek. Long fingers danced across Yuta’s skin as his eyes fluttered shut. He re-opened them instantly, remembering where he was and what situation he was in.

“Please don’t freak out,” Sicheng whispered shakily. Yuta nodded, not trusting his voice enough to give a clear response.

Sicheng’s gaze flickered to Yuta’s lips as he leaned in swiftly. There was no patience, no dragged out, climatic wait that Yuta was expecting. It just happened – Sicheng’s lips pressed perfectly against his.

It took a few seconds for Yuta to respond. He simply enjoyed the way the other’s lips felt against his, getting used to how they were. Yuta brought his own hand up to grip the back of Sicheng’s neck, guiding himself into the kiss even more. They took one short breathing break, before going back in, comfortable and relaxed.

Sicheng finally pulled back, before pressing one last kiss against Yuta’s lips. He smiled blissfully, his lips slightly swollen. He looked content, like he’d finally accomplished something he’d been waiting for.

“A bit more than just something,” Sicheng corrected, and Yuta let out a dazed laugh of disbelief.

They didn’t say anything else apart from exchanging numbers before they parted ways for the evening, the taste of each other lingering on their mouths.

 

-

 

“We can’t tell anyone,” Sicheng announced suddenly as he pulled Yuta’s underwear down. He laced his fingers through Yuta’s own, peppering kisses to his stomach at an antagonizing slow pace.

Yuta’s head snapped back against the pillow the second Sicheng’s kisses reached the base of his dick. Sicheng repeated his statement, looking up to meet Yuta’s eyes.

Yuta nodded in agreement, “Nobody,” he replied, his voice a choked whisper.

Sicheng smiled his most beautiful smile at him, before stretching his mouth around Yuta’s dick and sinking down on him. His tongue lazily stroked up his length, panting against him.

Yuta whined again, releasing his hands from Sicheng’s to tangle them in his hair and push him further down. Sicheng hummed against Yuta in response, pressing down lower and lower until his mouth was almost full.

“So pretty,” Yuta mumbled incoherently. He knew Sicheng was always one for compliments when they were like this, and he would always aim to please him, “So beautiful, baby. You look gorgeous like – _oh_ ,”

Sicheng’s hand had reached around to grab the parts his mouth couldn’t reach. He moaned again around Yuta because of the praise and his efforts became more intense. It only took one more swipe of his hot tongue for Yuta to cry out his name, pulling at his hair forcefully and arching his back off the bed. Yuta moaned loudly and endlessly, shouting Sicheng’s name again as he finished. Sicheng pressed his hips back down as he swallowed every inch of the thick, white come.

Before Yuta could become too sensitive, Sicheng pulled off and stared at him. Yuta’s eyes were glazed over, satisfied and tired, still panting. He reached down to Sicheng and pulled him towards him, his lips waiting eagerly. Sicheng met Yuta’s hungry mouth for a wet, messy kiss, but still just as enjoyable as their first.

They parted and Sicheng snuggled closer to Yuta on the bed. His head rested against Yuta’s bicep and easily swung one of his arms around his waist. It was comfortable and warm, something they’d grown used to in the two months they’d been… whatever they were.

“What are we, Sicheng?” Yuta asked, his voice slightly hoarse from the amount he’d been crying out.

Sicheng didn’t answer for a while, tapping his fingertips against Yuta’s slim waist. Just as Yuta was about to repeat his statement, he replied.

“Boyfriends, I think. Secret boyfriends.” He said. Yuta hummed in agreement, deciding he quite liked that label.

“We can’t tell anyone,” Sicheng said once again, like his own personal mantra, before leaving one last peck against Yuta’s chest and drifting off into sleep.

 

-

 

Six months into their relationship, Sicheng sat across him at breakfast in his apartment. Yuta spent a lot of time there instead of his own, but luckily Ten was even more sociable than just having a boyfriend, so he hardly ever noticed that Yuta was gone.

“I know I said we can’t tell anyone, and we can’t but,” Sicheng reached across the table to take Yuta’s hand in his own, “I told my parents and sister about you. I hope it’s not too much, but my sister said she’d like to video chat.”

Yuta wasn’t nervous or scared, in fact his first thought was a statement, “Your sister is Chinese.”

Sicheng laughed loudly, leaning his head into his arm which made Yuta join in due to how cute he looked. Sicheng lifted his head back up, his eyes glistening with amusement. Yuta was in love.

“She knows Korean, _silly_ , we both learnt at school,” Sicheng informed him. Yuta laughed and accepted the request, arranging it for later that afternoon.

 

Once the time came, the first thing that Sicheng’s sister Suyin asked was for Sicheng to leave the room. Sicheng did as he was asked, sending Yuta kisses and thumbs up in reassurance.

“Yuta,” she said, her tone becoming serious, “My brother is often scared and worried. He fears the future and what will happen. From what I can tell, he is troubled at the thought of losing you. Please do not leave him,” she all but begs.

Yuta doesn’t know what to say or how to respond. He is, however, positive that he already knew he wasn’t in any rush to leave Sicheng. He didn’t even want to consider the thought.

“I won’t,” He says, “I promise. You can trust me, and so can he,”

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Suyin says that Sicheng can come back in now. The conversation lingers on his mind longer than it probably should’ve.

 

-

 

The following day after losing the game, Yuta wakes up to an empty bed and a lot of missed calls. Panic settles in as in remembers he had practice, jumping up and grabbing his phone. His eyes take a second to adjust to the light, but he’ll accept the headache in return.

**little bitch**

_Losing games AND missing practice?????? What’s up with you_

_Don’t wanna get mad because I love u and everything but_

_Seriously bro_

Yuta sighs and rubs against his forehead, wondering what kind of excuse he could probably give to Jaehyun that wouldn’t result in getting punched.

**123456789 10**

_Yuuutaaaaaaa ^o^ ^o^_

_Where r uuuuuuuuu_

_Ur not in bed???? ( >‘o’)> yuta yuta yuta_

_Johnny says ur meant to be in practice????  
hope ur okayyyy :-* :-*_

 

Yuta cursed both Ten and Johnny and their relationship. For a minute, he ponders over the thought of what it would be like if he and Sicheng were as open as Ten and Johnny. Immediately, he pushes those thoughts aside and locks his phone whilst sitting up on the bed. He stretched his arm outwards and pauses, remembering where he was.

"Sicheng?" Yuta calls out carefully. He was met with silence, and he checks his phone once more to see the time. The glowing screen read 11:47, telling him that he was almost two hours late for practice, which Sicheng was also at. 

With his stomach in knots, he walked into the brightly lit kitchen, still squinting from his sleep. He knew his way around Sicheng’s apartment as well as his own, since they’d been officially dating for a little over two years at this point. Sometimes he wondered why he doesn’t just move in, but then again no one knew about their relationship. It’s not like Yuta was particularly bothered, he wanted whatever Sicheng wanted, and he’ll admit there was a certain thrill that came with a secret relationship. On the other hand, Yuta wanted to make embarrassing signs for the tennis matches and to brag to Jaehyun about how he isn’t as single as they all think. Yuta’s phone made a noise from the table and he leaned over to check the notification.

**Parrot**

_ayy_

_just spoke 2 sicheng_

_like_

_tennis team sicheng_

Yuta’s stomach fell the entire length of his body. His hands started shaking as the typing bubble appeared for what seemed like an eternity. He tried to think of the worst thing that could happen. Maybe Johnny would tell Jaehyun and they’d both decide he’s the worst person on the entire planet and they’d never speak to him again. They’d kick him off the team.

_lol i can see that u read that_

_we need 2 talk anyway i’ll be over at ur place in 15_

“ _Shit_ ,” Yuta cursed loudly, quickly typing back that it’d take him that time to get back. He ran his hand through his knotted black hair and sighed, “He won’t be mad,” he told himself for reassurance, despite the sinking feeling that crowded his chest as he left Sicheng’s.

 

-

 

“He’s not mad,” Ten promised as he got home, “He’s just…” he hesitated, searching his brain for the right word to use, “Unsettled? Disorientated? Confused?”

Yuta nodded, shutting the door behind him and strolling confidently into the living area where he could see Johnny fidgeting on the sofa. He inhaled deeply, preparing for the worst.

“I can explain,” Yuta declared as Johnny noticed his entrance. Under Johnny’s disappointed glare, he felt smaller than he ever had done.

“Can you?” Johnny spoke, “Can you explain why Sicheng, from the tennis team, approached me in the locker room this morning to apologise desperately for you missing practice? Saying that he couldn’t bring himself to wake you up after you’d been so upset and stressed the night before, and that you hadn’t had a good night sleep in a while? _Sicheng,_ who I’d never spoke more than a few words to in my life, suddenly telling me that he’d been dating my best friend _for two whole fucking years_?”

Yuta shrunk into himself. He was more embarrassed than anything, because the truth cut deep. Johnny was right – Yuta should be ashamed for not telling him. No matter what Sicheng wanted, his best friends deserve to know something this big. Hearing it so harshly and raw made Yuta want to cry.

sJohnny shook his head, continuing, “I haven’t told Jaehyun.” Yuta relaxed, though Johnny wasn’t finished, “But you fucking better, today, and I’ll be there when you do.”

Yuta opened his mouth to speak, but Johnny cut in: “No excuses, Yuta. You’re telling him.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuta apologised, “Honestly. I don’t even have a reason, like I don’t for anything nowadays. You deserved to know and I took Sicheng’s words too literal when he said not to tell anyone. You’re not anyone, you don’t count, and I’m sorry.”

Johnny nodded, but the mood didn’t shift. There was so many things unspoken. How, why, when, where. So many questions left unanswered and an underpinning sense of betrayal.

“Well,” Ten spoke up to try and change the atmosphere, “Sicheng’s a real cutie,” He grinned widely, sitting next to Johnny and taking his hand in his to calm him down, “No wonder he always denies dates, he’s had you all along.”

Yuta smiles, genuinely, which catches the attention of Johnny. They make eye contact, and a million things are said. How Yuta is noticeably happier and content, despite the soccer game situation.

“Is he why you’ve been distracted lately?” Johnny inquired. Yuta shook his head rapidly.

“No, I swear. I’m actually stressed over that.” Yuta admitted, “Plus, that’s only been recently. And not to rub it in but I’ve been with Sicheng for… a while.” He smirked at Johnny, knowing the air was cleared and that he could be himself again.

Johnny rolled his eyes and leant into Ten’s side. Things were looking up.

 

-

 

Jaehyun, however, dropped his coffee all over his table. For a minute afterwards, he didn’t react. Yuta and Johnny stepped backwards and allowed the scene in front of them to unfold and for Jaehyun to let the news sink in.

“You,” He shouted, pointing at Yuta, “You shady bitch!” He let out a loud laugh, putting his head in his hands and screaming into his palms.

The coffee was now dripping off the edge of the table, and Johnny made a quick dash to retrieve napkins whilst Yuta stared intently at Jaehyun, waiting for a reaction. Jaehyun laughed hysterically for a while before looking at Yuta again.

“Two years. You hid that for two years. How the fuck did you get away with that?!” He exclaimed, “I was so worried about you, becoming all secretive and distant with us. All because you were getting some tennis balls – Literally!”

Yuta choked in response and Johnny howled, clapping enthusiastically.

“You’re not mad?” Yuta asked, his tone matching Jaehyun’s level of hysterics.

“Yeah, I’m mad. So mad. The maddest.” Jaehyun nodded, “But you’re so disgustingly happy that you’re starting to look like Ten, so I’m gonna be a good boy and shut the hell up. Unless you plan on being a shit team captain and not showing up to practice, then I’ll go for it.”

Yuta smiled and moved around the table to envelope Jaehyun in a bear hug. He was so glad about the response, he started wondering why he didn’t start telling more people about their relationship. As Jaehyun playfully pushed him away, Yuta filtered the thoughts and made a silent promise to discuss things with Sicheng later.

 

-

 

Ironically, Yuta remembered his proposition when he was three fingers deep in Sicheng’s ass. But it wasn’t the time.

“Oh my God,” Sicheng whined, grinding his backside against Yuta’s hand so he could get deeper, “I’m ready. Really ready. Fuck me,” He breathed, so filthy that Yuta could have came on the spot. No matter how many times they’d fucked, how many intimate moments they’ve shared, nothing had changed about the effect his boyfriend had on him. Not even a little bit.

Yuta slowly dragged his fingers out of Sicheng’s gaping hole, Sicheng muttering a string of broken complaints at the emptiness it left behind.

“Just a second baby,” Yuta reassured, grabbing the shiny packet from his discarded pants pockets. He wasted no time in tearing it open, sliding it against his dick with no struggles due to how used to this they were. Yuta hoped – no, was certain – that it would never lose it’s dreamlike sense. He hated getting sappy during sex, but the only thing on his mind as he stared at Sicheng’s wrecked body was how completely unreal and stunning his other half was. His blissed-out expression, complete with his slack mouth and hazy eyes, spread out beneath him so beautifully. Yuta had never felt so lucky.

“You’re lovely,” Yuta blurted out. Below him, Sicheng blushed, and it was fascinating to Yuta that after two years they still had the exact same impact on each other, “I love you.”

Sicheng smiled, looking so delighted and innocent despite the position they were in, “I love you too, but can you put your dick in me already?”

Yuta laughed and dipped his fingers into the tub of lube (strawberry, if you’re curious) then lathered it evenly against his cock. He aligned himself against Sicheng, and as he’d done so many times before, looked up for consent and confirmation. Sicheng nodded impatiently, and Yuta carefully pressed his dick inside him. They both moaned in unison at the initial tight fit of Sicheng’s behind.

With his hand firmly grasped against the other’s waist, Yuta retracted before slamming into Sicheng again, only deeper. Sicheng let out a low cry of content, his hands grabbing instinctively into the dark blue bed-sheets.

“Harder, Yuta,” Sicheng gasped, “It feels so good,”

Yuta listened to his boyfriend’s requests, resting his weight on his knees and bringing Sicheng’s hips closer. His angle had changed and was getting so close to his prostate, missing it by the smallest of margins. He shifted his hips once more so that Sicheng’s lower half was primarily resting against Yuta’s muscular thighs (which Sicheng appreciated very much and gave countless silent thank-you’s to soccer for). Sicheng cried loudly, his moans increasing in volume as Yuta pushed repeatedly against the most sensitive spot. He got closer and closer to the edge with every thrust.

“Fuck,” He yelled, throwing his head back, unable to say anything more intelligent and worthwhile.

“My beautiful baby boy always takes it so well,” Yuta breathed through his own moans which Sicheng echoed. He lowered himself flat against Sicheng’s chest so his lips could reach his neck. He bit down suddenly, leading to another drawn out moan from Sicheng who arched his back slightly.

“So good for me, always so good,” Yuta whispered into his collarbones, littering sloppy kisses wherever he could reach, “Want to tell everyone that you’re all mine, no one else’s.”

Sicheng had always had a thing for Yuta being possessive with him, so this was all it took for Sicheng to burst. A thousand fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as he clenched around Yuta carelessly, dragging out the other man’s own orgasm. The two continued pushing into each other, making sure they were fully satisfied before Yuta collapsed against Sicheng’s chest.

Yuta reached his sweaty palm to brush Sicheng’s hair out of his eyes, smiling as the other one did.

“Hello,” Yuta greeted, resting his chin against Sicheng.

“Hello, stranger,” Sicheng giggled, looping his arms around Yuta’s broad shoulders.

No effort was made to clean up, nor was there an effort made to speak. For the third time that day, Yuta let his question float into the back of his mind and relaxed into the moment.

 

-

 

The next morning when Sicheng joined him at the breakfast table, Yuta was ready. His boyfriend winced as he sat against the chair, giving Yuta a small smile from the opposite side.

“You were rougher than usual last night,” Sicheng admitted, “It was good,” he nodded.

“Sounded a little better than good from the way you were screaming,” Yuta winked, sliding Sicheng his breakfast which he accepted with an eye roll.

They sat quietly for a moment, eating and enjoying the Sunday morning where none of them had practice to attend or lessons to worry about.

“So,” Yuta started, “I’ve been thinking.”

Sicheng gasped dramatically, “Oh no.”

Yuta grabbed his glass of water and pretended to throw it at Sicheng who squealed adorably, throwing his hands up to shield his face.

“I’m serious, stupid, listen. What do you think about coming clean? Telling everyone?” Yuta made the mistake of pausing there before explaining himself, as Sicheng’s face fell into a sudden look of uneasiness, “Look,” he continued hurriedly, “I realised when I told Jaehyun. There’s nothing to hide, no one will even really care. I doubt many would be surprised. And to be honest, I really want to hold your hand. The cheerleaders keep staring at you,”

Sicheng laughed awkwardly, tension rising in his stature, “Yuta, I’m scared. I promise that one day-”

“Everyone’s scared! I’m scared, but we can do it together,” Yuta smiled so sweetly that Sicheng’s heart nearly broke. He shook his head in response and Yuta’s expression fell.

“Not yet, Yuta. I’m not ready. Thanks for the breakfast,” Sicheng said, standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Yuta only stared in confusion and insecurity, wondering what he could be so scared of.

 

-

 

“Maybe he’s cheating on you,” Jaehyun suggested the next morning, earning a hard slap from both Yuta and Johnny which caused him to fall into the grass.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Johnny snapped, before turning to Yuta, “Don’t worry Yuta, I guarantee that your cute tennis boyfriend isn’t cheating on you. He stares at you as often as you stare at him,”

Heat rose to Yuta’s cheeks as he stretched his legs, struggling to hold himself from looking over at the tennis court. Johnny cooed loudly at Yuta whilst Jaehyun faked throwing up.

The team were to spend the morning practicing for the next game that was on the following weekend. It was going to be their biggest match for the season so far, and they were more determined to win than ever. Jaehyun, Johnny, Ten and Sicheng all had faith in Yuta as a captain – though he wasn’t convinced. He was more nervous than he’d ever been, and in all honestly, just wanted the season to be over quick. But they had one last game, and it’d be the ultimate blow for the soccer team if they didn’t play an outstanding game.

“You’ll be fine,” Jaehyun said, giving his fiery personality a break for the time being, “I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”

Yuta nodded uncertainly, accepting the pep talk. He needed as much faith as he could get.

“Seriously, Yuta. We all believe in you. Maybe if you believed in yourself it’d show a difference,” Jaehyun stood up and brushed his hands together, “Invite Sicheng. I’m sure he’d make all the difference.”

Yuta watched, stunned, as Jaehyun walked over to join their teammates.

 Johnny chipped in from his spot beside him, “He’s right for once. Invite him. Could give you the confidence boost you need,”

Instead of replying, Yuta pondered the thought. He’d invited Sicheng to all his games when they’d first started dating, probably to show off and boast about himself. Sicheng, however, had declined every single one. He claimed that that atmosphere wasn’t his style, that he didn’t understand soccer, that he had to practice with his own team. After some time, Yuta gave up, accepting that it was just one of those things that Sicheng didn’t like and that he could support him emotionally and in spirit rather than just attending. He was fine with it, until he really stopped to think.

“Maybe he is cheating on me,” Yuta mused, staring wistfully into the distance at where he could see Sicheng and his team practicing.

Johnny burst into laughter, “Yeah. And I secretly hate Ten.”

Yuta ignored him and decided to join Jaehyun with the others.

 

-

 

The invitation hung mid-air. Sicheng’s lips were pursed and Yuta was holding his breath in anticipation.

“I’ll… see.” Sicheng concluded, his tone wavering.

“You’ll see?” Yuta asked nervously.

Sicheng paused before nodding quickly, “Yeah. I’ll see.”

Yuta’s smile was bright enough to light up an entire soccer pitch at midnight.

 

-

 

Sicheng didn’t have regular tennis meetings, for no reason other than that the tennis team weren’t as serious as everyone made them out to be. It was more for fun, as a kind of club, rather than the actual team that they officially were. They didn’t even have a team leader, captain or coach – Sicheng only giving off a sense of authority because it was him who set up the tennis team in the first place. He scanned the faces of his waiting teammates: Taeil, Doyoung, Joy, Irene and Hansol. The five people who he’d somewhat bonded with, though never quite reaching the stages of a solid friendship.

“I’m not going to a soccer game,” Doyoung insisted immediately, the second Sicheng proposed his idea, “Never in a million years,”

Sicheng wasn’t going to admit defeat yet, “Why not? Why are we so against the soccer team? Are we not all sports people?”

“Yeah but,” Taeil chimed in, “Soccer team is different. They get so much more attention and recognition. I’ve not seen one person mention how great other sports teams are, but every girl for a mile radius will be talking about how that Nakamoto Yuta is the world’s best player or some shit like that,”

A shiver ran down Sicheng’s spine at the mention of his boyfriend’s name whilst he tried to think of a good enough response.

“Taeil’s right, from what I’ve heard he’s the only reason people care so much about the stupid sport. Anyone can kick a ball around; most other sports take real skill and precision. Yet all the focus goes on soccer,” Doyoung complained, his anger clearly rising.

“Will it not be a learning experience then? Seeing what all the fuss is about?” and with that, Sicheng thought he’d convinced them.

Joy stood up, “I’ll be there anyway. I’m still on the cheer team if you’ve forgotten. If it hurts your ego to support soccer so much, then tell everyone you’re there to see me in action.”

Sicheng smiled and clapped at her, to which she smiled at. It was hard to get a smile out of Joy, and Sicheng felt like he connected closer to her than the rest of the team. Irene and Hansol, the two quietest team members, both nodded to Joy’s statement, declaring their involvement. It took a little longer for Taeil and Doyoung to come around but the date was eventually set.

“See you on Saturday!” Sicheng said excitedly, before leaving the grounds and heading towards his apartment. He couldn’t wait to tell Yuta.

 

-

 

**my love**

see you on saturday. don’t work too hard, i want a boyfriend in one safe piece thank you very much

love you, take care

oh and tell jaehyun to stop making kissy faces at me whenever he sees me.

Yuta felt like his heart could run sixty marathons at once with how fast it was beating. He felt giddy, enlightened, on cloud 9 – all the good mushy stuff you can think of.

Sadly, he had almost no time to see his boyfriend for the rest of the week, as the game was approaching quicker than any other game had before. Practice was constant and he barely had time to sleep, let alone visit Sicheng. It was upsetting, but it had to be done. Yuta couldn’t let his team down again.

“It’ll be worth it when we win,” He assured the rest of the team, who were dripping with sweat and looked three seconds from passing out on the spot. They had no choice but to cheer along, trusting their captain with sheer determination.

“We’re more prepared than usual,” Jaehyun noticed on the Friday afternoon before the game, “I’m not sure whether that’s because you’re on the edge of going insane from overworking, or the fact that Sicheng will be there tomorrow. Whichever it is, we need more of it.”

“Unless it’s affecting your health, which it seems to be,” Johnny scolded, taking Yuta’s shaking hands into his grasp to still them, “If you faint on the pitch I won’t carry you off. Eat a burger or something,”

“Sicheng will be there,” Yuta announced, confusing Jaehyun and Johnny, “If I collapse I mean. Sicheng will be there. To carry me.”

Still shaking, he walked over to congratulate the rest of the team on a successful last practice and to wish them luck.

“He’s insane,” Jaehyun confirmed, “Our best friend is insane.”

Johnny agreed, “We need to stage an intervention.”

 

-

 

Sicheng squeaked when Jaehyun told him his suggestion. So many thoughts whirred through his mind, so many scenarios with so many consequences, “So soon?” he squeaked out.

Jaehyun sighed, “Look, Sicheng. I know you’re terrified, but I’m not a monster. Neither is Johnny, and neither is the team. If your tennis team is that utterly stupid-” “Jaehyun!” “- then they are not worth a single ounce of your time. Because breaking fucking news, soccer players are people.” Jaehyun gasped for effect as Johnny glared at him for being so up-front.

Sicheng was totally bewildered and had no idea how to respond. But he knew that they were right. Deep down, he realised that whatever was holding him back from being honest was imbedded in the acceptance from his team. He had no other friends, really, preferring to stay outside of social circles since he moved from China. To risk losing the only ones he had (and they weren’t even that close) was his biggest worry. Tennis was his comfort sport, his escape from the pressures of lessons and graduations and even relationships when he and Yuta had a rough spot. If his team rejected him, he wouldn’t know what he’d do. Was he prepared to put all of that on the line for Yuta?

He thought about his boyfriend. He thought about his huge, dazzling brown eyes that reflected light in every direction, showing every one of his thoughts in a single look. He thought about his smile, his laugh, how he managed to turn every single head just with one beam of pure delight. His laugh which rang like the prettiest of bells, the true music to Sicheng’s ears that could rival any concert masterpiece. He thought about his personality, his admirable not-caring attitude which he envied so much but also wished he could show off. He envisioned them holding hands, sharing drinks and clothes when the weather got cold. He pictured them going on dates without worrying if they were far away enough from campus. He pictured them supporting each other, telling others about each other. For once, he wished he could experience that amount of freedom. The freedom that felt so far away due to Sicheng allowing his own fears of being resented take over from what makes him truly happy: Yuta.

“I’ll do it,” He settled on, earning a pleased expression from the two people he was so grateful for Yuta having in his life, “You’re such good friends to him,”

Johnny smiled, “We want him to be happy. You’re what makes him happy, Sicheng.”

The realisation of pure love that Sicheng felt hit him like a ton of bricks. Tomorrow.

 

-

 

If Yuta said he wasn’t nervous, he’d be lying. All his efforts for the past few weeks had gone into being certain that his team were as ready as possible for whatever their opponents were going to bring to the pitch. But he was as ready as he could be, and there was nothing else he could do other than his best. His teammates patted him on the back in the locker room. It was reassuring, knowing that no matter what happened, they all knew that Yuta’s absolute everything had gone into this. He wasn’t some lazy soccer captain, he worked his ass off and was ready for whatever his hard-work would bring.

He didn’t have time to speak to Johnny and Jaehyun, saying that they were discussing some last minute game touch ups and that they’d see him on the pitch. Yuta didn’t want to confess that he wished they were there to keep him grounded and calm, but he wouldn’t have denied it if he’d have been asked. He opened his locker one last time to retrieve his water-bottle, and jumped in surprise as another pink post-it note drifted out into his palm. His eyes quickly scanned across it:

_see you on the field xx_

He frowned a little at the fact it lacked sentiment, half wishing that Sicheng had wrote him a couple of paragraphs about how amazing he is. He shook his head, grabbing his water bottle. He didn’t have time to be petty. He had a game to win.

 

-

 

Sicheng’s leg was bouncing in its place against the front wooden bench. They hadn’t known this previously, but apparently other sports teams get priority seating to any sporting event. It was good for Sicheng really – allowing him to see Yuta in all his glory without having to peer over other people’s heads. It also meant that what he was about to do was easier and less daunting. Only a little less daunting, but still any difference counted in Sicheng’s eyes. His eyes flickered around, examining the scene around him. For a second he got what all the fuss is about, and he felt a little ignorant to have ignored the soccer hype for so long. There was such a different aura at soccer games, an overflowing sense of pride and patriotism, despite it only being something as insignificant as an extra-curricular college team. They wouldn’t admit it, but he knew his team felt it too.

“Ah!” Doyoung spoke out, “Here comes Joy.”

All eyes shifted towards the stands as the cheerleaders ran out, their bright yellow pompoms standing out against their green outfits. The cheers were thunderous, and slightly astounding for the unexpecting small tennis team. Nonetheless, the four of them cheered for their teammate, and for the first time in the more than two years with his team, he felt the bond they’d created. Supporting each other was good, and what close people do. A quick bout of guilt fell upon him as he remembered just how long he’d ignored Yuta’s passion for. Thank God that he’d decided to go to the game, and for the plans he had that were just moments away that would mean he’d get to attend many more in the future.

Too soon for Sicheng, the stands erupted into cheers again as both teams ran out and lined up on opposite ends of the side-lines. Throughout the two years he’d spent as Yuta’s boyfriend, this was embarrassingly the first time he’d seen him in his outfit. Yuta stood out, and gave off the ambience of a team captain. Sicheng was slightly in awe, and he almost missed the two people stood either side of his boyfriend. He saw Jaehyun and Johnny looking back at him, nodding with intent.

 _Now,_ they were saying, _It’s time._

In front of the crowded stands, roaring in anticipation for the game, Sicheng took the risk. He pushed every ounce of fear for what other people thought out of his mind and ran. He could hear his friends shouting him from their seats, but he didn’t care. He rushed towards where Yuta was stood on the side of the pitch. Now or never.

With one tap to the shoulder, Yuta turned around. A hundred different expressions passed across his face in a split second – confusion, shock, nervousness, fear, expectancy. And then love, hopefulness, excitement, trust.

He looked so handsome, Sicheng thought, in his soccer uniform with his jet black hair pushed back into a headband. And he was all Sicheng’s. For the first time, he properly understood Yuta’s point of view on their relationship. Why had they pushed this away for so long? He wanted to show everyone attending that this beautiful, talented man was his. And so that’s what he did.

The kiss was short and sweet, a brief touch to the lips, but enough for the people around them to stare in disbelief. Yuta’s eyelids fluttered open and he met Sicheng’s gaze. His eyes spoke a novel’s worth of words, and Sicheng could’ve sobbed he felt that overwhelmed.

“I love you, superstar. Go win this for me,” Sicheng raised his voice over the cheering crowd, his throat forming a lump. Yuta’s lips spread out into the most dazzling, ethereal smile and his eyes twinkled under the match lights. It was done. There was no secret, nothing kept behind closed doors. Yuta kissed Sicheng’s lips softly once more as a silent thank you, before joining his teammates at the centre of the pitch.

Sicheng ignored the number of eyes that followed him as he smugly made his way back to his seat, where his teammates’ jaws were hanging open in shock.

Pretending like nothing had happened, Sicheng smirked at them, “Jaehyun has a good feeling about this one.” And the game begun.


End file.
